Pourquoi? POV Tom
by Electrastar
Summary: Tokio Hotel Bill soufre de plus en plus à cause de son frère, jusqu'au jour où...OS B/T


Comme on me l'avait demandé, j'ai écris l'OS "Pourquoi?" du point de vu de Tom, j'espère que ça vous plairas...

**Titre:** Pourquoi? (POV Tom)

**Auteur:** Electrastar

L'histoire m'appartiens et les Kaulitz s'appartiennent à eux mêmes ^^

* * *

**Pourquoi ? (POV Tom)**

Le soleil se couche lentement, la journée touche à sa fin. Encore une de ses journées épuisantes et stressantes ou ma seule consolation est de voir ton visage. Je n'aime pas cette vie de star, je n'aime pas ces gens qui réclament ton attention, tu n'es qu'à moi et à personne d'autres. J'en ai marre de jouer la comédie à chaque fois qu'ont sort, je hais ce petit sourire taquin que je dois afficher tout le temps. Je les hais tous. Tous sauf toi. Mais je crois que je ne fais pas ce qu'il faut, j'en suis même certain. Je ne suis pas doué pour comprendre les autres, tu le sais, même toi je n'y arrive pas, je n'arrive déjà pas à me comprendre moi-même…Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, toute ces années où je t'ai fais du mal. Malgré tout ce que tu as enduré par ma faute tu es devenu de plus en plus beau, ton visage à changé, ton look aussi, tu es magnifique. Tu as changé et ce n'est pas grâce à moi, si tu savais comme je suis furieux, mais surtout furieux contre moi. Je suis un monstre…Un véritable monstre. Mais je suis beaucoup trop fier pour te faire mes excuses et de toute façon tu n'en voudrais pas, je t'ai trop fais souffrir. Je ne mérite même pas d'être ton jumeau, je devrais la personne la plus proche de toi et pas celle qui te détruit à petit feu. Tu sais, je suis comme un dragon, tu es mon trésor et je ne supporte pas que quelqu'un d'autre te regarde ou te parle.

J'ouvre la porte de ta chambre, la lumière filtre à travers la fenêtre. Je vois très nettement les contours de ton corps sous les couvertures, tu as encore maigris. C'est à cause de moi ? Je sens que tu as peur, peur de moi, mais si tu savais à quel point je te désir sans pour autant vouloir te brutaliser. C'est plus fort que moi, je suis désolé. Tu es mon trésor, tu es à moi et à personne d'autre, j'ai besoin de te posséder. Je suis un animal…Une bête…Je me glisse sous les couvertures comme dans un état second. J'effleure la courbe de tes hanches, ces courbes que j'aime tant et qui me font perdre la raison, si tu savais…Ma tête tourne, j'aime ton corps, j'aime ta peau, je t'aime, mais je ne te le dirais jamais. Mon désir pour toi est assouvit, pour le moment. Je repousse les draps et me met assit quelque secondes, il va falloir que je parte. Au moment où je me lève, ta main agrippe la mienne pour me retenir. Une expression de dédain s'affiche sur mon visage, je n'ai pas envie de parler si c'est ce que tu veux. Mais au lieu de parler tu t'approche de moi et m'embrasses, tu m'embrasses comme jamais tu ne m'avais embrassé. Je ne peux pas résister à l'appelle de ton corps alors je me rallonge, mais je sens tes mains sur moi, j'ai peur. Je ne veux pas t'appartenir, tu dois m'appartenir, tu es mon trésor et non l'inverse ! Je te repousse de toutes mes forces, récupère mes affaires et sors. Non tu es à moi et rien d'autre. Une rage impressionnante bouillonne dans mes veines, de rage je donne un coup de poing dans la porte. Dommage elle est abîmée maintenant. La colère est un sentiment détestable. Je suis emplit de colère. Je suis détestable.

Je passe dans ma chambre, qui est soit dit en passant juste à côté de la tienne, pour prendre un t-shirt et des chaussures, il faut que je sorte. J'étouffe entre les murs de cet hôtel, j'ai besoin d'air. Les gardes à l'entré de la porte me regarde passé un peu étonnés mais ils ne font aucun commentaires et heureusement. Dehors il fait froid, ou alors c'est juste mes sentiments qui refroidissent mon corps, je ne sais pas. Depuis le parc où je suis j'entends des filles crier, mais ce sont des cris de panique, je sais que c'est toi. Ça ne peut être que toi. Je travers le quartier où se trouve l'hôtel, j'étais partis d'un côté et toi de l'autre. Etrangement ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça. En te voyant en haut de cet immeuble mon cœur se serre et je ne peux m'empêcher de monter moi aussi. Je suis derrière toi mais j'ai fais en sorte que tu ne me vois pas monter, tu ne m'a ni vu ni entendu.

Pourquoi tu es là ?

_Je n'ai pas voulu ça…_

Pourquoi tu es debout au dessus du vide comme ça ?

_Je t'ai fais trop de mal je crois…_

Pourquoi j'ai envie de hurler ?

_Je ne veux pas te perdre…_

Pourquoi elles hurlent en bas ?

_Elles n'ont vraiment rien compris…_

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser ?

_Je ne veux pas que tu meurs…_

Pourquoi je n'ai pas su t'aimer comme tu le méritais ?

_Je suis un véritable monstre…_

Pourquoi ?

_Tu bascules mon trésor, tu as basculé dans le vide, mais tu ne vas pas tombé seul. Moi aussi, je bascule. Je tombe après toi, mon trésor…_

_

* * *

_

_Reviews?  
_


End file.
